Lost Love
by sayuri-uzuki
Summary: Life was not fair to Usagi Tsukino. A series of misfortunes shuts Usagi and her daughter down into their own world. But, is it all as it seems? Is there hope or a happy ending? Find out!
1. Prologue - Just another day

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Prologue - Just Another Day**

_****REVISED****_

Konnichiwa minna-san!

I'm back! You can see the details on my profile ^^ This story was all revised and has little changes. Finally it's completed! Thank you all, for the support and patience! Remember, english is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

Give me reviews! Ja ne!

* * *

I opened the curtains slowly as soon the first rays of sun illuminated my face, bursting into my room. Just another day in my life... but my thoughts were clear as well bittersweet. My name is Chiba Tsukino Usagi, I'm 30 years old and this is the story of my life.

The great turning point took place 10 years ago. All I can say is, I had a full life... dreams, plans, future.

I was married to the love of my life, a love since my teen days. His name was Chiba Mamoru, 5 years older than me... Shortly after our wedding, he was diagnosed with a serious illness, cancer. The news fell like a bomb. Not a plain bomb, a nuclear bomb. Everything I had built, was then threatened by an uncertain future even though, deep down, I believed we would overcome the hardest stage of our life as all the other less good phases we had before. How I was wrong... So wrong.

Soon after this news, a ray of hope. I was pregnant with a baby girl. This made us to have even more hope in his recovery, and gave us even more eagerness to fight for our future. Unfortunately, the worst day of my life was about to arrive. In the midst of our greatest happiness, the tragedy happened. My husband died 6 months after our baby was born. Why?! Why us? Why now? Life couldn't be more unfair than that moment. If weren't for my baby I had choose to die at that moment too. However, I couldn't be selfish. That, was not an option and I had to survive. Over time, the major pain was vanishing, slowly, giving way to a smaller but dogged pain, which I knew would sting until the end of my days.

5 years later, my life was rebuilt. I found a great guy who loved me and loved my daughter... For me, was more than enough. Thought I could afford to try to love again, despite knowing I could never love him the way I loved Mamo-chan. A different love but, brought me hope again. His name was Kou Seiya. We were together for two years and when our relationship was getting stronger, he died tragically in a car accident. Was this fate? How could I classify this situation? Fate?! If there was an answer... Who's to blame? Me? My wish... scream until I couldn't hold any strength in my body. However, words or any little sounds died instantly as I tried to utter them. Even without any strenght, I needed to keep going, again... And this brought me to the second phase of my story...

I was alone since then because, I closed myself to any kind of romantic relationship. Just me and my daughter with then, 10 years old.

There's also my job in a hospital were I was working recently, about a month, as a doctor. Beside that, I was also sharing an apartment with my best friend, Hino Rei. She was single but dating Kumada Yuichiro. Let's say was great solution for company and help. We fought every day [even nowadays, can you believe it? Yes, that's me and Rei-chan, typical!], different personalities... but that made our friendship unique. She's also the godmother of my daughter, Chiba Usagi, or, as we used to called my little one, ChibiUsa.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 7:00 a.m. Rather saying, time to work!... Just another day in my life... Or at least I thought it was.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 1 - You!

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 1 - You?!**

_****REVISED****_

Konnichiwa minna-san!

Please, give me some love^^Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

After closing the door to my office, I hanged my jacket and sat on my desk. Another day full of work! Picking up the phone, I called my assistant Naru to see how were my appointments. She, as always, responded immediately.

"Good Morning Dr. Chiba Tsukino!" She said enthusiastically, making me smile. Only my dear friend to give me a good mood in the morning.

"Good Morning to you too Molly! What did I said about the "Dr." thing? Please, don't use it between us, ok? It's enough for me to hear it all the time by my patients..." She chuckled.

"Your wishes are orders... Usagi-chan. Better now?" I smiled.

"Perfect my dear friend, but tell me, how are my appointments this morning?"

"Hum, let me see... 4 appointments, starting in half an hour. 2 hours for lunch and then more 6 appointments in the afternoon... that's all." I sighed.

"Well, that's not too bad, at least I'm having a decent time for lunch. Hey, want to go out with me?"

"Oh Usagi-chan I can't! I promised having lunch with Umino... I'm so sorry!"

"That's ok Naru, no problem, maybe next time! I'll call Rei. Well, time to start preparing my day, see you later Naru-chan!"

"See ya, Usagi-chan!"

Then, I decided to call Rei, inviting her for lunch.

"Moshi, moshi, Usagi-chan!"

"Konnichiwa Rei-chan, that was fast." She laughed at my answer.

"Phone in hand! So, what's up?"

"Well, today I'm having 2 hours for lunch! Want to go out with me?"

"Sure, what time you finish in the morning?" I smiled.

"12:30, meet me in the main entrance of the hospital, okay?"

"Deal, see ya Usagi-chan"

"Ja ne, Rei-chan."

The morning passed in a flash. Soon my lunch hour arrived and, as agreed, I waited at the main door waiting for my friend. Spent 5 minutes, she arrived and I got in her car.

"I can barely recognize you, Usagi-chan. Fulfilling schedules to the letter." I looked at her.

"Don't tease me Rei..."

"Sorry, sorry... Bad mood?" She put her hand on my arm.

"The usual. Shall we go to the new sushi bar, downtown?" I winked at my friend, well accustomed at her daily teasing.

"Good ideia, you read my thoughts!" Slamming her hands on the wheel, cheerfully.

"I know you too well, Rei-chan!"

We arrived at the restaurant and made our requests. Rei looked at me seriously.

"What?" I said while taking a sip of my drink.

"Usagi-chan... I know I've talked about it many times but... Well, it's been three years since Seiya-kun died and..." I looked at her, knowing exactly where this conversation will tend to.

"Rei..."

"You need someone in your life, you can't shut yourself to the world! Think of ChibiUsa..."

"I appreciate your concern but, you know that I'm not prepared to start all over again and have another breakdown... Mainly for ChibiUsa... " She touched my hand.

"I know Usagi-chan, but you can't think that will happen again, right? Third time's the charm... but in this case for good reasons!"

"Don't play with serious things, we're talking about feelings! I have no endurance to know or meet a person from scratch, not now... " I said, looking outwards.

"What about a person you know already?"

"Uh?" I cast a confused look.

"If you don't want to meet new people, why not a friend?" She told me in a suggestive tone.

"What friend, Rei?! It's just me, ChibiUsa, you and the girls... Sure I had male friends, as you're suggesting, but I have no contact with them or they're busy in their own relationships."

"Usagi... I will not insist again but, think about it, ok?"

"I'll try... Rei-chan. Oh, by the way I'd almost forgotten... Can you pick up ChibiUsa from school today? My shift ends at 20h and... " She thrown her hands in despair.

"See?! That's why you need someone in your life! You can't do everything alone! Hey, I'm not complaining, I love my goddaughter and you know I'll help you but, you deserve a normal life like everyone else and above all, be happy."

"Maybe, I deserve..."

"Yes, you deserve, don't doubt about it. And think, ok?"

* * *

After lunch, I was back in hte hospiral. 30 more minutes to spare before my first patient in the afternoon so I decided to go for a coffee. Well, Naru would bring me coffee if I wanted but, a walk through the hospital would be good. Since working here, I didn't took much time exploring the building. While walking through the halls I saw some coworkers busy. New faces, as Rei-chan said... Baka Usagi, stop think about it, it's useless and i don't need it. Next, a brief pass by the library bringing some books to read later. Reading would distract me a bit, for sure. The 30 minutes were then almost gone and when I was going back to my office, lost in my thoughts and looking to the books that were on my arms, I collided with someone. All the books fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking..." I said sheepishly taking immediately the books from the floor, without looking up. Suddenly, a hand landed on mine followed by a strong, masculine voice, freezing my whole body.

"I do have to apologize..." _'Oh my god... I know that voice! No, it can't be!'_ I wanted to look at his face but I was battling with tears. My head slowly turned towards the voice. When our eyes met, at that moment, I thought I was dead...

"Usagi..."

"YOU?!..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_Mamoru or Seiya? __You'll find out on the next chapter! ^^_


	3. Chapter 2 - Lies

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 2 - Lies**

_****REVISED****_

Konnichiwa minna-san!

What do you think? Please, let me know! ^^Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city...**

"Don't you think you're being too hard on her? I think she needs more time." Said a blue-haired girl.

"I agree with Ami-chan, we shouldn't pressure her..."

"Mako-chan, for the first time in my life, I agree with Rei-chan! Love heals everything and that's what Usagi-chan needs! A new LOOOOOVE! We must take that stupid idea from her head... and heal her fear." A blonde full of joy, intervened.

"Wow, what's up with the two blondies airheads?! Suddenly they became wise?!"

"You're so meeeeeean Rei-chan, Honestly, I don't know how Usagi-chan stands you! Even more, living herself with the devil!" Minako launched a devilish laugh.

"What?! You say that ag-" Rei-chan tried to say, getting up immediately from her chair and ready for the verbal confrontation with Minako.

"MINNA! Please, stop! This, will not take us anywhere... We're here to talk about Usagi and how we can help her, right?" They all stopped their actions, looking at Ami.

"Awesome Ami-chan, you managed to silence those two... Now minna, what about a dinner so we can all talk to her?" Said Makoto.

"Let me talk first with Usagi-chan. She has those odd schedules... I'll call you then, okay?" Said Rei.

"Deal!"

* * *

**IN THE TOKYO MEDICAL UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL (where Usagi works)**

"YOU?!..." I said, letting anger taking over all my senses. Two forces, completely opposed, clashed with my body to the point that, I couldn't move, at all. I wanted to jump into his arms, he's here! Everything is a nightmare, actually he never left me, right? On the other hand... I need to hit him, so bad! How could he?! Why he lied to me?!

"Mamo-Mamoru..." My vision became increasingly blurred, threatened by tears, and the anger inside me was becoming uncontrollable. My reality was slipping right through my fingers... Lies!

"Usagi... I'm sorry. Please, we need to talk." He said touching my shoulder. This touch only reinforced the fact he was real and this wasn't dream... _'We need to talk?!'_

"You're not dead... How?... Why?!" I said, like a whisper, looking deep inside his eyes, for the truth.

"I'm not dead Usagi and please let me explain why I di-"

_***SLAAAP***_

I slapped his face with all my power. My life, since his death, was a lie!

"HOW COULD YOU?! How can you explain this, how?! You LIED to me! But why, uh? I cried every day for you, thinking you were dead you stupid asshole! And our daughter! Oh my god..." That was my limit. I brought my hands to my eyes. But then, he touched my arm. _'How dare he?!'_

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME!" I stepped back to avoid any physical contact with him or even any proximity.

**"**You're right, I lied to you, but please, can we talk?" he said, trying to make eye contact with me.

"I don't want to talk or look at you, ever! Go away, far away where I can believe you won't exist anymore!" And that was my last sentence, running down the hall to my office. I needed to go home.

Opening the door quickly, I started packing my things. My friend Naru noticed right after because, she came right behind me.

"Usagi-chan! What happened?! Are you ok?..." I heard her ask after me.

Once I had all of my stuff, I turned to her.

"Naru-chan please cancel all my appointments... I need to get home, ok?"

"Oh my God, something happened with ChibiUsa?!" I hurried to the door but then I turned to her, again.

"No, my problem, I'm not ok. But please, don't ask me why... Not now."

"Usagi-chan, don't know what happened but, please, take care yourself. Be okay, soon." Nothing was left to sayI just needed to leave.

* * *

**USAGI'S AND REI'S APPARTMENT**

I came to an empty apartment, was still early afternoon. Just what I needed, to be alone. I remember laid in bed and cried myself to sleep...

A few hours later, the sound of a door closing woke me. Then, two familiar voices echoed through the appartment.

"Oh aunt Rei, that was soooooo cool!" Once I heard the voice of my little girl, I started to cry again.

"I'm sure it was ChibiUsa-ch..." However, something made her suddenly stop, without finishing the sentence... I'm sure she saw my keys on the table.

"ChibiUsa-chan?" Rei-chan asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you please go to your room and start your homework, sweetie? I promise I'll make you a very special snack! What do you think?"

"Yeaaaahhh! But don't forget aunt Rei, I want my favorite icecream too!"

"I won't sweetie!"

Once the conversation ended, my bedroom door opened and I got up out of bed immediately.

"Usagi-chan? What are you doing at home by this hour? What's wrong?" I couldn't answer her, while I leant my back to the wall for comfort. Thankfully, the room was dark enough and she couldn't see my face.

"Usagi?... What's going on? Why you're in the dark?" She turned on the light... _'Shit!'_

"Oh my God!... Usagi... Who did this to you?" She asked, approaching me.

"Rei-chan turn off the light, please!" She turned quickly to switch off the light. In an instant, she was on my side, again.

"Please sit here with me and tell me what's going on! Why you're crying? Is this because of our previous conversation? Oh Usagi, I'm sorry if-"

"Mamoru is alive..." I felt the tension through her hands on mine.

"What?!"

"He's not dead... I saw him in the hospital... This sounds crazy and believe me I thought was a dream but it's true... he's alive."

"But, how?! No, no... It's impossible!"

"That crossed my mind Rei, until he opened his mouth. He couldn't be more alive in front of me! I hit him in the face... shouted at him... all my anger took over of me... I can't believe he did this with me and our daughter! He lied to us, Rei!"

"But, what did he said?" Was the question that Rei-chan could do at that moment.

"He apologized and wanted to explain me everything... How can he explain this?! Why he left us, Rei? I thought he loved me..." I laid my head in her lap. wanting to close my eyes and cry even more.

"He loved you so much, I'm sure of that. But, honestly, I can't understand why he did this..."

"Rei-chan... What I'm going to do?!" I raised my head and looked at her.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_But why Mamoru left Usagi? Will she face him? Find out in the next chapter! ._


	4. Chapter 3 - New and Old Acquaintances

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 3 - ****New and Old Acquaintances**

_****REVISED****_

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"How I'm going to work tomorrow?"

"What do you mean, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked while I pulled my head from her lap, lifted my body and looked into her eyes.

"He works in the same hospital... I noticed his uniform, he's a doctor."

"Oh Kami-sama..." She sighed.

"And face him, everyday!" I laid my head on my hands in despair.

"Ssshhh... Everything will be fine dear, sooner or later you'll have to talk to him." She hugged me and I looked at her again.

"Rei... I don't have the strength-" And then, we were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Auntie, are you there? I heard voices, is everything okay?" The voice said while opening the door. I immediately looked at Rei and she knew what I was trying to tell her through my eyes. _'Please don't tell her.'_

"Why is the room is dark-" My daughter was suddenly looking at us, she didn't expect to see me here, not so soon.

"Mommy! You're home? Why didn't you come to see me and give me a kiss?" I smiled to the questions from my little one, while I embraced her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I was going to see you, just wanted to talk to Rei-chan first." She pulled her head from my chest and looked at me in the eyes.

"You're okay Mom? I didn't hear you coming home..." She said this to me with a so familiar expression... _'Why did she had to be so much like her father?'_

"I'm fine baby, don't worry... Go now, take off your uniform because it's time for dinner and today, we'll order something to eat, okay?"

"Yeah! Ok, mom!" She jumped off my lap and left the room. When I looked to my side, Rei-chan was looking at me seriously.

"What? Did I said something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. But you know, you'll have to tell the truth to ChibiUsa, soon."

"I know, but just not yet... I need to figure this out first. Hey, dinner time?"

"Magic words Usagi-chan, Let's eat!"

The three of us dined together without touching the sensitive subject, of course. Although, my thoughts were far away... I kept thinking about the day after and how to deal with him... _'Should I talk to him?'_ After ChibiUsa went to bed, me and Rei stayed in the living room to talk for a little more.

"You were very quiet and thoughtful during dinner, Usa-chan... I understand perfectly your reasons for this but, ChibiUsa will begin to realize that something isn't right."

"And I'm not always like this Rei? Unstable... At least that's what you keep saying to me..."

"Geez Usagi, that was just an observation! And, it's clear you're worried about something... Only a matter of time before your daughter notice you're keeping something from her and begin to shoot you with tough questions... I'm just warning you and... I honestly think that you should talk to him tomorrow..."

"I'll th-"

"Hear what he has to say to you, you're not curious to know why he did this? From there, make your decision..."

"I hate to admit it but, unfortunately you're right and I have to be strong. I have a right to know why he did this to me!" Despite the enthusiasm in my voice, she didn't believe my false confidence. Rei knew me so well, damn it.

"You're afraid of the answer, aren't you?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes but then, I looked at the floor. Deep inside, she was so right.

"You're afraid that he didn't loved you and that's the reason why he left."

"Is that idea so inconceivable?! Why else would he leave me, then? I can't find another single clue..."

"You can't find because, there's no clues. He loved you more than anything, that was no doubt to anyone! So, I don't believe that's the reason. Just talk to him, ok?"

"I have no choice, ne? Well, I'm going to bed... Something tells me I'll need a long night's sleep. Oyasuminasai, Rei-chan."

"Oyasuminasai, Usagi-chan. Sleep well sweetie."

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

A new day came and I was already working at the hospital. In my mind, a single sentence kept pestering me... _'You need to talk to him, you need to face him... Shit.' C_ouldn't keep thinking about it, I needed to concentrate. _'Focus, Usagi. Focus!'_

While I was lost in my thoughts, I bumped against someone, again. That's when I started to panic. What if it was him? _'Ok, breathe, you can do this!_'

"I'm so sorry, you're okay?" I heard the other person say.

A deep male voice, no doubt, but... Not HIS voice because, I'd recognize immediately. I lifted my head slowly to meet this person. His eyes were green, blond hair, tall and well built. Suddenly, I felt a warmth in my face. _'Oh my god, I'm blushing!'_

"Miss? Are you okay?" He asked once more.

"Uh... Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was a little distracted."

"Well, me too. Here, let me help you." He said smiling at me, extending his hand, which I accepted. Getting up, I looked at him more carefully... He was handsome. I felt his curiosity look at me and we were like this for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

_"_Oh, you're a doctor here?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am. And you're a patient?" He smiled.

"No, I'm new here. This is my first day and I'm a doctor too."

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't introduced myself. My name is Furuhata Motoki ."

"My name is Chi- no sorry, Tsukino Usagi, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." I couldn't help blushing at his words.

"I... I'm sorry but I have to go back to my room..." I said.

"Sure, see you around?"

"Yes, of course. Goodbye and good luck."

"Goodbye, Dr. Tsukino." He told me, winking at me and smiling. He, definitely, had a beautiful smile.

As I turned around I saw a pair of painfully familiar eyes. Mamoru. How long was he there, watching us? Then, he approached me.

"Usagi..." He was getting to close so I stepped back.

"Mamoru, we need to talk but not now and not here." I said.

"I know, can you stop by my office in the evening?" I nodded.

"You'll find me in the surgery ward, if you ask, the assistant will tell you where my room is." He told me.

"Ok, bye." I left quickly. Needed some time to prepare myself.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Incomplete

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 4 - ****Incomplete**

_****REVISED****_

**Music: Incomplete by Bsb**

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

****Normal POV****

Usagi and Mamoru went to their respective offices. Their thought was common. They had to be face to face and look into each other's eyes... Would they be overcome by the most intense feelings still kept within their hearts for so long? Usagi looked out the window... Mamoru was sitting at his desk looking at the photograph he kept on the table.

****Mamoru POV****

_Holding the photo, I brought it closer to my eyes. What used to be my world was now a piece of paper. I emptied it and lost myself along the way._

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest**_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

****Usagi POV****

_How many times I tried to pretend or lie to myself. Every time I looked forward, my heart looked back twice._

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

****Mamoru POV****

_Uncertainties flood my reason. However, one certainty remains. I want my world back._

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

****Usagi POV****

_This feeling preaches me matches, involuntary acts. I want but I can't because it's too strong._

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

****Mamoru POV****

_I want to clear all doubts, fill you like I never did before._

_**Baby, my baby**_

_**It's written on your face**_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

_******_**Normal POV****

Mamoru stood up from his chair and approached the window. Usagi sat and took a picture from her wallet.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

****Usagi POV****

_Can I let you go?_

_**I don't mean to drag it on but I can't seem to let you go**_

_******_**Mamoru POV****

_I don't want to let you go._

_**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_

****Usagi POV****

_Let me go..._

_**I wanna let you go (alone)**_

_****Normal POV****_

Mamoru went back to his desk, pick up the picture again and kissed it while a teardrop fell down his face. Usagi also kissed the picture at her hands already stained by the tears.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_****Mamoru POV****_

_Without you, I'm incomplete._

_**Incomplete**_

_****Usagi POV****_

_Why do I feel incomplete?_

_**Incomplete**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_In the next chapter, the revelations you all waited for! _


	6. Chapter 5 - Together?

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 5 - ****Together?**

_****REVISED****_

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

A day at work was spent and I never had been so devolved. The long-awaited conversation, didn't left my mind all day. As much as I tried to concentrate on work, his image kept pestering me. Well, this is it.

I packed my things and went to the surgery ward as he had told me previously. Once I got there, I asked the assistant where his office was. She pointed me to the door and said I could go in. Breathing deeply, slowly approached the door. Opening it, I saw him in front, sitting at his desk. He got up as soon he saw me there.

"Please, you can sit down." He said pointing to the chair.

"No. I prefer to stand, in fact, I think the conversation will be short." I answered him while staring at the walls of his office. Noticing the diploma, I couldn't help but ask myself when did he got that because, when he supposedly died, his studies weren't completed.

"Usagi... The conversation will probably be long, sur-" _'I hate his typical formal conversation.'_

"In 10 years you haven't changed a bit... Will you let off of talking and get down to business?" I told him sarcastically.

"Usagi... I faked my own death." He said looking me in the eye.

"Ooohhh really?! Funny... I hadn't noticed! Thought I was talking to a ghost!" Once saying this I saw him getting nervous but I continued. "Mamoru, we have no age for these stupid arguments! Get to the point!"

"And you're letting me talk?! Geez Usagi! You've changed in 10 years... a lot! Can I continue, please?" _'Damn his manners!'_

"I changed, uh? Who's to blame?!" He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever... you can go on. Speak."

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes. "I had a reason and that's why I'm back. There was no other option, Usagi..." He said with tears in his eyes.

"So... Why?" I whispered him.

"Although, at the time, wasn't a doctor, I knew well the severity of my case. Nevertheless... I couldn't sit idly, so I began searching for the few solutions left because time for decisions, was scarce. A friend of mine introduced me to an expert and I made an appointment without your knowledge. I had to go alone because your health was at stake. Pregnant with our baby girl, I couldn't risk it! After talking to the doctor, my chances were reduced to only one solution. Even this solution had risks, there was a high probability, even so, that I couldn't survive. Then, our daughter was born and she brought me an incredible will to win... for you, for her... For our family! That's when the plan started. The solution was going to Cuba for an intensive treatment. Although I went and tried my luck, I knew I could die anyway. And how long could it take? maybe years! I couldn't drag you and our baby with me to the other side of the world... She was too young... Not to mention all the effort could also be in vain, letting you suffer further with expectations..."

"And instead, you rather destroyed all hope I had. Don't you understand I would have followed you to the end of the world if possible? I needed you alive, by my side!" I yelled at him.

"I know you would but... Have you thought about the years of pain and anxiety you would have spent by my side? I had been there almost 10 years to make sure I was fully recovered. That's why I came back... for you, for ChibiUsa."

"And that's why you pretended your own death..."

"Yes Usagi. I had to do this, please understand. If in Cuba went wrong..."

"You were already officially declared dead."

"Yeah... Usagi, I'm so sorry... These years I haven't stopped thinking about you and ChibiUsa! You two gave me strength to go on and beat this disease."

"And what? You though your death would minimize my pain? You should have talked to me! You left me in the dark, what were you thinking?! Mamoru, you are so smart for some things but for others, you're so dense!"

"Usagi, please understand me..." He said approaching me.

"No! Don't! You didn't trusted me and I can't forgive you! You should have talked to me and we could faced it all, together! After all, why we were married for? We were a family!"

"We're still a family..." He said.

"Are you sure?! I have a 10 year old daughter at home who doesn't even know her father because he supposedly died when she was only 6 months! Rethink that sentence, please?"

"Despite choices, I'm here to be her father, if you let me..."

"On one thing we agree, you're her father. Despite not forgiving you, you have right as a father... But we're finished."

"Usagi... Usako, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I understand you're hurt but I will not give up on you..." He said grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I could be compromised with someone else, you know? Five years after you were gone I rebuilt my life but everything finished only because he died in a car accident... And now, you think you have the right to come and claim me?"

"I knew what I was risking when I made that decision... I may have lost the right to have you by my side but I'll continue to fight for you, for our love..."

"I don't love you anymore..." He lowered his head towards mine and I was paralyzed. His scent made me lose all reasonableness.

"You do..." With no chance to answer, his lips touched mine. Very smooth at first because after the first few seconds, all the longing and passion living inside of us had been delivered into the kiss. I had no power to stop this moment. Despite not forgiving him, my body ached for his touch. Physically and emotionally I was weak and resistance wasn't an option. The kiss became aggressive and passionate, exploring each other's mouth as if it was our last time. Desire hit maximum levels. His hands roamed my waist lifting me and making me sit on top of his desk. He was standing between my legs with one hand on my neck and the other grabbing my thigh while kissing me. Suddenly his mouth leaved mine and started kissing my neck.

"Mamo-chan..." I moaned.

"Usako... God! I love you so much..." I smiled at the name he called me.

When he began to undo my blouse, a phone started ringing.

"Shit! It's mine... Hello?!" I said, quickly picking the phone from the pocket of my pants and pushing him off me.

"Rei... Yeah, I'll be home soon... Oh, no problem. Ok, bye!" Mamoru looked at me seriously.

"Any problem?" He asked

"No, no... Rei-chan, you know... Well, she's going out and asked me if she could leave ChibiUsa with our neighbor until I get there." I said without looking at him buttoning my blouse but he put his hands on mine, stopping me.

"I want to see her... I bet she's beautiful, just like her mommy." He said stroking my cheek.

"Stop Mamoru... You'll see her, don't worry." I looked at him.

"I love you so much Usako... I need you..." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened at his confession. Deep down, I wanted him too... I needed him as much as he needed me. After I told him that he was no longer part of my life, he caught me on my weak point and I couldn't escape anymore. And that's when I got scared by my own actions. Led by the fire of passion, I pulled out his shirt and looking at his chest and abs broke me down. At his mercy, I couldn't ignore the lust running through my veins. _'God! It's been so long...'_

"I want you..." I said trying to find my voice.

"I'll take you and I'll love you right here." He said smiling at me.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Maybe Not

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 6 - Maybe Not**

_****REVISED****_

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

We made love in the most intense way I ever remember. I was still sitting on the desk hugging him while he was biting me gently on the shoulder. We were sweaty and breathless. He pulled me from his embrace looking at my eyes with passion.

"Usako... You're my world, my life... I love you now and forever." He whispered me.

"Mamo-... Mamoru, I love you too but, I can't forgive you... Not now. What we had moments ago was incredible and wanted it too but... I need time."

"I understand Usako, but I'll fight for you..." I smiled shyly at him not knowing what to felt at that moment. "Usa... you think it's too soon to see ChibiUsa? I really want to see her, I miss her so much! I know it's too early but I want at least see her."

"Uh... She will recognize you from the pictures... You can come with me, I'll try to talk to her first and then we'll see."

"How do you think she will react?"

"I dunno. She's spontaneous like me but also thoughtful and rational as you. Shall we go?" He smiled and nodded.

* * *

He followed me home. I asked him to wait down the hall while I picked ChibiUsa from my neighbor. Then, I entered my apartment. I knew he followed us to the door and waited for the right moment.

"ChibiUsa, can you sit with me on the couch? Need to talk to you."

"Sure, Mom. What is it?"

"You know... your Dad, you never met him but... uh... well, how can I say this..." I nervously tried to say, looking at my intertwined fingers, not looking at my daughter.

"Mommy... you're okay?" ChibiUsa tried to meet my gaze . I smiled and nodded with my head. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"What I tried to say is..."

"ChibiUsa..." A male voice broke through the room making ChibiUsa look immediately behind her.

"Dad?!..." Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Baby... Oh God, ChibiUsa!" He said, approaching her slowly.

"You're my Daddy... You're alive?! But how?" ChibiUsa said still sitting on the couch without moving with the shock.

"ChibiUsa, let me tell you..." With this, ChibiUsa began to cry heavily, scaring me.

"Your Dad will explain, baby..." I said while she was still looking directly at her father.

Her eyes were red and the face wet, full of tears. I knew Mamoru repressed himself mentally for causing this reaction in his daughter.

"ChibiUsa..." He couldn't finish his sentence because our daughter had a shocking reaction. She threw herself into his arms, squeezing him hard.

"It's okay, I don't mind... I just want my Daddy with me." she said sobbing while her father held her with equal force, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm here and I'll never leave you..." Mamoru said hugging our daughter. Then, he looked ahead and saw me visibly touched to the scene before me. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Now, let me look better at you..." He pulled her away a little from his embrace, running his fingers by her face, arms, hair... making our baby giggle.

"Beautiful... Gorgeous, just like your Mommy." He said winking at her but then he looked straight at me, making me blush.

"Oh Daddy!" ChibiUsa said embracing him once again.

"Uh... Mamoru, would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked him.

"Yes, Daddy! Pleaseeee!" He smiled.

"Sure, how could I say no to the most beautiful princesses?" I glared him. Teasing me in front of our daughter!

* * *

**During the end of dinner**

"So... You're living with us Daddy?" ChibiUsa asked with her eyes filled with hope. _'Shit'_ I though. _'I was afraid of that one.'_

"Honey, your Dad is back but we're not together... You can see him whenever you want, spend time with him but w-"

"NO! Why?! Why you're not together?! Why Mom?!" I was shocked.

"ChibiUsa please calm down and don't yell to your Mother. She's right, we're not together. For now..."

"Uh... for now? That means you can get back together? Really Daddy?!" She asked her father, smiling.

"Mamoru! What you're doing, don't say that!" I said angrily.

"I hate you!" My daughter yelled at me standing up and running to her room.

"ChibiUsa!" I got up.

"Let me talk to her, okay? I'm sorry for saying that but I was trying to calm her down." He told me.

"Calming her down? You're giving her hope for something we don't even know is going to happen!"

"That... We'll see." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. "I'll be right back." _'The nerve of this man!'_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"ChibiUsa, baby... it's me. Can I go in?"

"Yes, Daddy..."

"Baby, you shouldn't talk to your mother like that."

"She don't want us together as a family."

"That's not it. I told you at dinner the whole story and with that I hurt Mommy for not staying with her and you..."

"But you're back..."

"That's true but it doesn't mean Mommy don't want us together, she just need some time and we're taking it slow... She's still a little angry with me with all reasons in the world."

"I think I understand..."

"Your Mommy loves you and so do I, don't forget that, okay?"

"I know, I'm so embarrased... She's sad with me, isn't she?"

"Well, a little but everything could be better if you apologize to her... Come on."

"Mommy, I'm so sorry! I was so mad! Sorry I didn't understand you but Daddy explained me and I think I do now."

"Oh baby, It's ok... I love you!" I embraced my daughter.

"I love you too Mommy... And you Daddy. Group Hug!" ChibiUsa motioned for her father to join us.

And so we hugged, the three, as a family. How often I imagined it, just not under these circumstances.

We put ChibiUsa to sleep and then was time for Mamoru to go. I opened my apartment's door and we made our farewell.

"Mamoru... thanks for talking to her..."

"I'm here for her now and till she wants me to."

"I'm glad... Well, uh... see you tomorrow, ne?"

"Hai... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Can I give you a goodnight kiss?"

"Mamoru, we shouldn't do this..."

"Just one... Usako."

When he bent down towards me, I turned my face to the side so he could kiss me on the cheek. Anticipating my actions, Mamoru grabbed my chin and turned my face to kiss me on the lips. The kiss was deep, passionate, full of desire when suddenly...

"Kami-sama! Mamoru-san?! Usagi-chan?!" A voice interrupted us.

"Rei-chan..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Misconceptions

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 7 - Misconceptions**

_****REVISED****_

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"When Usagi-chan told me you're alive, I was shocked but now, I can't believe I'm going to say this... Hi, Mamoru-san."

"Hi, Rei. I talked to Usako earlier and explained her everything..." Mamoru said.

"Usako? So, you're two back together?" She glared specially me, not understanding the sudden change.

"Rei-chan don't be hasty, we talked and kind of sorted our issues but we're not like that, we're taking our time..." I replied her.

"I saw you kissing! How that's nothing?" She said with her temper raising._ 'No good, no good at all...'_

"Rei, please... We got carried away, it doesn't mean anything..." I tried to explain.

"Usako! What we shared earlier, meant nothing for you? " He asked me softly, so she wouldn't hear.

"Mamoru... stop, not here! You know the truth, ne?" I said like a whisper.

"Hey! Don't whisper and talk to me! What you two are hiding and what did you done in his office beside talking, Usagi-chan? Mamoru-san?" She looked at us two looking for a answer. We blushed.

"Shimata! You two did it! I can't believe, look at your faces, you're guilty as charged!" _'Yeah, that's Rei, she can read a person like a book, especially me. A kind of gift she had but turned out like a curse to me in that moment.'_

"Rei-chan, please stop. ChibiUsa is sleeping!" I begged her.

"Now you think about your daughter, what will she say about him?" She said pointing to mamoru.

"We told her moments ago and she reacted surprisingly well..." Mamoru said.

"I really don't understand both of you! You talked and solved the problems... However, in the middle of this, make out, but aren't together... Care to explain me?"

"Rei, don't talk to her like that... You're being unreasonable!" Mamoru spoke calmly but angry.

"Maybe because, Mamoru-san, I saw her crying everyday and wishing her own death when you were, supposedly, dead! She held herself mainly for your daughter! Despite didn't heard your explanation, this is too much for my understanding..."

"Rei-chan, please it has been 10 years and our feelings got mixed up and... Oh God, I don't know what to say." I started crying and leaned against the wall for support.

"Don't be unfair to her!" Mamoru said, turning to Rei.

"Unfair?! Ok, ok, forget. You know what? I have nothing to do with it... Don't make out by the corners because that's just an excuse for not facing the situation, Usagi-chan. I'm just looking for you two, avoiding a situation further complicated beyond your control! At least try to protect yourselves for no unpleasant surprises, please."

"Don't talk like that!" said Mamoru. I couldn't take anymore and entered my apartment, leaving those two behind.

"Usagi-chan!" I heard Rei screaming.

"See what you've done? Couldn't listen to her first?"

"Don't tell me what to do Mamoru-san! I didn't left her alone for 10 years! If you excuse me..."

"I may have left her and believe me, I'm paying dearly for that mistake but now, I'm back and I will not leave her again. I'll fight for her, Rei."

"Do not make promises you can't fulfill Mamoru-san. Bye." And I heard her shutting the door.

"Usagi-chan..." She approached me.

"Rei, don't."

"I'm sorry Usagi but, when I saw you two together kissing I remembered all your crying and suffering for that bastard. You two were like nothing had happened!" She told me, sitting beside me on the couch.

"He explained to me. It will take time to forgive or forget but I'm trying to be civilized for my daughters sake, don't you understand? If you saw ChibiUsa's reaction when she saw her Dad... I can't take her away from him, she needs him!" I looked into her eyes trying to her noticing my dilemma.

"Of course I understand but, what about that kiss moments ago? And in the office?"

"Rei, we got carried away, I was weak, couldn't resist because deeply I missed him. See, happy?! I'm weak! Now, you're going to keep torturing me?" I said standing up.

"No, Usagi-chan, you're not weak. I'm sorry I shouldn't judge you, that is not my right. Nevertheless, about what happened with you two in office..."

"Rei..." I looked her directly again.

"Please, don't do any mistakes..." My eyes widened.

"I..." I sat back on the couch again.

"You're on pill, right?"

"Rei, stop! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." I raised my head and looked shyly at her.

"I hope so. Spare me of being pregnant now, please..." I glared her.

"Aunt Rei... Mommy... pregnant?" We both looked at the figure of my daughter, in her pajamas, facing us.

"See what you've done! You woke her!" I whispered angrily to her.

"Mommy? What you're talking about? You're pregnant?!" My daughter asked me with twinkle in her eyes.

"No baby, just silly talk!" I got up again approaching my baby to take her to bed. "Baby, let's put you to bed, you should be sleeping."

"Mommy, you're angry with aunt Rei?" She asked me when we got to her room.

"No darling, it's just our typical misunderstandings, don't worry." Smiling at ser, I caressed her beautiful face with my fingers.

"Mommy..."

"Yes?"

"I would love to be a big sister..."

"Please, let's sleep baby." I laid her down on the bed, pulled the sheets and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"She's sleeping now. Really Rei, did you have to scream like that? Imagine the idea you gave her!" I said, returning to the living room.

"Sorry Usagi-chan, you pissed me off... What you're going to do now?"

"Nothing..." Rei raised me an eyebrow. "I'm trying to look forward."

"What do you mean?" She questioned me.

"Well, you kept me saying that I should take care of me so, that's what I'm going to do."

"Usagi-chan, you don't need to prove nothing to me or anyone." She told me, touching my arm.

"I know. Good night, Rei-chan."

"Goodnight Usagi, I'm sorry..." I left her alone and went to my room.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

_**DING DONG**_

"Mamoru-san?"

"Good Morning Rei, I would like to see Usagi, please."

"She left to work early, you'll find her in the hospital."

"I didn't know she had an early shift... Well, I would like to take ChibiUsa to school. Do you mind?"

"Oh... I don't know if..."

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby, how you're doing? I'm here to take you to school."

"Really?! Yeaaaahhhh!"

"But, ChibiUsa I was taking you..."

"Oh auntie, I want to go with Daddy, can I? Pleaaaaaaaaaaase!"

"Ok... I think your Mom won't mind..."

"Thank you! Bye auntie!

"Goodbye Rei, thank you."

"You're welcome, have a nice day."

* * *

**ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL**

"You slept well sweetie?"

"Yes Daddy but I woke up with Mommy and auntie screaming at each other..."

"They were fighting?"

"I think they were mad... I heard something about being pregnant, I don't know... Then, I told Mom I would love to have a baby sibling. What do you think Dad?"

"Uh... Let's talk about that later, okay?"

"Okay! Oh, we're here! Bye Daddy!

"Goodbye Angel, have a nice day, I love you."

"I love you too!"

* * *

**TOKYO MEDICAL UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

After a long night I had an early shift. Could life be more cruel? I was dying with sleepiness!

"Dr. Tsukino?" I heard a male voice behind me. I turned to see who he was.

"Yes? Oh, Dr. Furuhata! Good morning, how are you?" I smiled shyly at him.

"I'm fine thank you but what about you? You seem tired..." He said, looking me in the eyes while I dueled some thoughts in my head. _'He's gorgeous, but not like my Mamo-chan. Shit! What I'm thinking! Bad Usagi, bad! Do not compare, do not compare!'_

"Oh yeah, long night you know?" He looked at me surprised. "Oh, don't get me wrong, not that, I'm sorry." I blushed, embarrassed.

"It's okay, you're funny... Uh, Dr. Tsukino?"

"Yes?"

"What time do you finish work?"

"About 4 in the afternoon, why?

"Well I was thinking if you would like to have dinner with me, tonight..." He said, smiling at me.

"Uh... I don't know if..."

"I'm sorry, you're probably committed! I should have known, I'm so sorry." I noticed that he was heart-crushed.

"No, I'm single, don't worry. It's just I have to do something this afternoon... But, what about 8 p.m., is that okay? I think I can make by that time." I smiled at him.

"Sure, it's fine! Can I pick you up?"

"Yes, here it is... This is where I live." I wrote the address on the back of my card and gave it to him.

"Ok, 8 p.m. I'll be there. Have a nice day Dr-" He took my hand and kissed it.

"Please, call me Usagi." I blushed.

"Usagi-san... See you later."

"Goodbye Dr. Furuhata." He glared me. "Oh sorry, same mistake. Goodbye Motoki-san."

"That's better, bye!" He winked me.

Turning back, I collided with someone very familiar. Really, again?! I couldn't say anything because he dragged me by the arm through the hall till his office.

"You're going out with him?!" He glared at me, letting go my arm.

"What?! You dragged me for this? It's none of your business!" I turned my back to him.

"Yes, it is! Or yesterday didn't mean anything to you?" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me so he could see my eyes.

"Mamoru, we already talked about this! I have all the right to rebuilt my life! With or without you! I don't love you!" I pulled away from his touch.

"You're sure? Last time you regretted saying those words..." He grabbed me again and pulled me into his arms.

"Stop! Don't, just let me go..." I tried to free myself and to my surprise, he dropped me.

"So, you're going to a date with him?"

"Yes. And as I said... It's none of your business!"

"Yes, it is! Usako, please stay with me." He came up again, lowering his head. I felt his lips on my ear.

"Mamoru, don't."

"Please... I love you, I need you..."

"No! We have nothing to do with each other, period!" I gained courage and moved away from him.

"That's where you're wrong, we have EVERYTHING to do with each other. In more than one way, don't you think?" In an instant he was on my side again, with his forehead resting on mine. His hand traveled down, resting upon my stomach.

"What you're trying to say?!"

"ChibiUsa... I took her to school and she told me about your argument with Rei. Especially how badly she wants to be a big sister."

"Don't feed her ideas..."

"Couldn't we fullfill her wish? Another baby, Usako..."

"Stop! You thought what? With the possibility of having a child with you, we'll be together?" I stared at him with my hands on my hip.

"Usako... It's not about that."

"Mamoru, I'm sick, I'm tired! I will not argue with you!" I threw my hands in the air in despair.

"You're really going to dinner with him?" He asked again in a very serious tone.

"Didn't you hear our conversation? Sure I will. I have to go, talk to you later, bye."

"That, we'll see." He said sarcastically, which I heard when I was leaving. _'Don't think about it, mister!'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Chapter 8 - I'll fight for you

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 8 - I'll Fight For You**

_****REVISED****_

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The day went through and I found myself home, finally. Opening the door I faced four amazed friends, looking at me.

"Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Rei-chan... I didn't expect you, girls. How are you?"

"Hey, Usagi-chan. It's been a while, lately we rarely see you..." Said Mako-chan.

"Yeah, I've been busy... Sorry." I smiled to them.

"So... Rei, told us what happened in this couple days... Kami-sama, how can Mamoru-san be alive?" Asked Ami.

"It was a shock to me, you can't imagine the whirlwind of emotions I've been through." I said as I took off my coat.

"Rei-chan told us but, why did he left?" Asked my blue-haired friend again.

"Well, I think it's time to tell you..."

I told them everything what Mamoru had told me when he explained me his absence.

"Wow... But the disease disappeared? I mean... it's gone?" Asked Minako.

"It's seems so... It went on remission and now he's free." I said while putting myself comfortable on the couch.

"That's great Usagi-chan! Now he came back for you two and ChibiUsa which, apparently, loves him. Aren't you happy?" Asked Makoto.

"Sure I'm happy but I can't forget so easily you know? So many years thinking of him, dead... I don't know, it's all very confusing. I'm trying for my daughter, believe me..."

"And what about that encounter in his office, uh?" Minako laughed suggestively.

"Minako, please! Not you too!" I said, putting a pillow over my face.

"And now what? You want to move on?" Asked Rei.

"Maybe yes, maybe not, we'll see. By the way, I'm having dinner later... I mean a date." I said getting up from the couch.

"Kami-sama, Usagi-chan! Really? Who's the guy? Tell us!" Said Minako, enthusiastic.

"I met him in the hospital, casually. Today, he asked me if I would like to have dinner with him..."

"Isn't a bit sudden Usagi?" Said Rei.

"Maybe it is but, I felt I should take it and get to know him better, he seems a nice guy. However..."

"What?" Asked Makoto, while the others approached me carefully waiting to hear the rest I had to say.

"Mamoru end up hearing the conversation and we had an argument..."

"Usagi-chan, it's normal... He loves you." Said the rational Amy.

"What ChibiUsa will think of this? She loves her father, she'll be shattered." Said Mako-chan.

"I can't tell her... And please, I don't want this conversation around her... Okay?" They nodded. "I'm going to take care of some things but can you help me later choosing the outfit for tonight?"

"Sure! Anything for our best friend!" Said Minako jumping around while the others just smiled at me.

* * *

**LATER IN THE AFTERNOON**

"Usagi-chan, you're beautiful!" Said Ami behind me while I was checking myself on the mirror. The dress was very tight, sleeveless and black. It went to mid-thigh and the neckline favored my chest. I was feeling really sexy.

"Am I? Wow... I haven't done this for years! It feels great!" I said.

"Calm down, don't be too excited! Keep that for later!" Minako said when she appeared in my room.

"MINA!" I blushed but in seconds we were laughing out loud. "Hey, where's Rei? She went to pick up ChibiUsa?"

"I don't think so... I heard her some time ago in the living room... She had to get her from school?" Asked Makoto.

"What question is that Mako-chan? Of course! Like everyday! Let me see where she is... something is not right!..."

"Rei-chan!" I screamed, extremely nervous.

"Geez, Usagi! You woke the dead! What's wrong?" She asked me, puzzled.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?!" Where's my daughter?" I angrily asked her.

"Oh! I... uh... Well..." She didn't know what to say, which was very unusual in her.

"Rei... Did you forget?..." Nevertheless her face was telling me otherwise. "What you're hiding from me?"

The doorbell rang.

"Let me get that..." She said, heading for the front door.

"Rei! Stop, answer me!..." I went behind her and when she opened the apartment door I saw Mamoru with our daughter. _'Great! I'm terrified for the rest of the night!'_

"Hey auntie, hey Mommy!" My daughter greeted us.

"Hello sweetie... Daddy picked you up at school, uh?" I asked, giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Yeah... It was his idea and I loved it!"

"I bet it was..." I whispered looking directly at him.

"Aunt Rei don't be sad! I love you but I love to spend time with Daddy too!"

"Oh baby, I'm not sad. I love you too!" Rei embraced my daughter with all the love in the world.

"Usako..." I turned to him.

"Mamoru... seriously, what you're up to?" I looked into his eyes trying to understand what he was doing.

"What do you mean?"

"I know exactly wh-"

"Mamoru-san!" Three excited voices where heard upon entering the living room.

"Oh kami-sama! It is really you?" Asked Minako. I sat on the sofa seeing them greeting each other. And then, the doorbell rang again._ 'Shit! 8:00 o'clock already?!' _I tried to hurry to open the door but he was faster than me.

"Yes?" Mamoru asked when he opened the door.

"Oh...uh... Hi, I'm looking for Tsukino Usagi.. I'm Furuhata Motoki , she's waiting for me..." _'Motoki! This isn't happening...'_

"Who is it, Daddy?" Asked ChibiUsa and this broke me from my thoughs. When I reached the door, Motoki was in awe with everything in front of him. _'I told him earlier that I was single! What would he think of me now?'_ "Mommy, do you know him?"

"Motoki... I'm so sorry... Can we go? I'll explain later..." I just looked at Motoki, trying to understand better what he was feeling in that moment.

"Uh... sure, let's go."

"Daddy, where mommy's going?" ChibiUsa's voice remembered me that I had a audience behind me. I turned to her.

"Sweetie... I'll be back later and then we'll talk ok?" She nodded. Mamoru was looking at me and behind him was my four best friends.

"Usako... I'll take care of her... Have a nice dinner."

"Thanks... Motoki, please let's go."

* * *

After dinner, we went to the park to talk about what had happened in the early evening. The dinner was awkward, we barely talked. However, the restaurant was not the place to talk about serious things.

"Motoki, I'm sorry about what happened..." I started.

"Why did you tell me you were single?"

"I am..."

"But you have a daughter and that man was her father, which means..."

"He was my husband... Well... it's complicated..." I sat on the bench for support.

"You can tell me..." He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I owed him an explanation and told everything.

"Usagi... I don't know what to say..." He said looking at the ground.

"Motoki... I..."

"Usagi... do you still love him? I mean... He's still your husband, the father of your daughter..." He looked back at me in the eyes.

"He's part of my life, I can't deny that... and he's going to be around as ChibiUsa's father and..."

And then he kissed me. I was paralyzed with his action but I pulled him to me, putting my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. I wanted to believe in this... But, he stopped.

"Usagi... I really like you but I don't think you're ready... I can see you still love him..." He said softly, stroking my face.

"Motoki! No... Don't say that..." I put my hands on top of his.

"Usagi... don't lie to yourself. If you love him, I know you do, give him an opportunity. You two have a beautiful daughter."

"I wanted this to work out, between us..."

"Me too but... I love you enough to let you go to the one who loves you more than I do."

"Motoki..."

"It's okay... let's get you home, ok?" He said kissing my forehead.

We came to the door of my apartment and I didn't know what else to say.

"Despite everything, I don't regret going out with you..." He broke the silence.

"Me neither... You're a sweet guy..." I said, smiling.

"To good to be true, uh? Don't worry Usagi, I'm kidding... Don't repress yourself and follow the heart. I will not forget you... And remember, you have the right to be happy."

I approached Motoki and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I won't forget you either, Motoki. I hope you find someone who loves you the same way..."

"I hope so!" We laughed. "Hey, I'll see you in the hospital, ok? Goodnight Usagi."

"Goodnight, Motoki."

I opened the apartment door slowly so I wouldn't wake anyone. I didn't expect to have someone waiting for me.

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Chapter 9 - I won't let you go

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 9 - I Won't Let You Go**

_****REVISED****_

_******Music: "I won't let you go" by James Morrison**_

Enjoy! Please, review!^^

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

**_When it's black  
Take a little time to hold yourself  
Take a little time to feel around before it's gone  
You won't let go but you still keep on falling down  
Remember how you save me now from all of my wrongs  
Yeah_**

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan..." I said softly when tears fell down my face.

"What happened?" I felt his hands holding my head and lifting it up to look at me in the eyes.

**_If there's love just feel it  
And if there's life we'll see it  
This is no time to be alone, alone yeah  
I won't let you go_**

"I realized..." I said nervously, trying to find my voice.

"What, Usako?" He asked me while wiping the tears from my face with his thumb.

**_Say those words  
Say those words like there's nothing else  
Close your eyes and you might believe  
That there is some way out  
Yeah_**

"I... Mamo-chan... I..." I looked deeply into his midnight blue eyes.

"Say to me, baby..." He smiled tenderly.

**_Open up  
Open up your heart to me now  
Let it all come pouring out  
There's nothing I can't take_**

"I love you Mamo-chan! I realized... I realized I can't be without you again, I can't live without you... I deserve to be happy, with you, ne?

"Usako! I love you so much..." He hugged me so hard I think I could faint.

**_And if there's love just feel it  
And if there's life we'll see it  
This is no time to be alone, alone yeah  
I won't let you go  
(Won't let you go)  
(Won't let you go)_**

When we stepped back from our embrace, we couldn't take our eyes from each other. Our love was even stronger.

I threw myself back into his arms, kissing him with all the passion I had inside of me. He immediately replied grabbing me firmly by the waist and pulling me into his body.

**_If your sky is falling  
Just take my hand and hold it  
You don't have to be alone, alone yeah  
I won't let you go  
(Won't let you go)  
(Won't let you go)_**

He scooped me in his arms and I guided him to my room. The window was slightly open letting in the beautiful moonlight. Mamoru carefully laid me on the bed and watched me as the light brightened my body. Slowly, he climbed into the bed and stood over me, looking deep at me.

"You're so beautiful Usako... My Goddess..." He told me kissing lightly my neck .

"Mamo-chan... I love you but I need you too." I giggled.

"You asked for it, my princess..." He said while grabbing my thigh, caressing it as his mouth was travelling down till reaching my chest.

"I'm yours... Take me..." I moaned between a shaky breath.

"You are... mine! And I won't let you go, never my love...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. Chapter 10 - Now and Always

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 10 - Now and Always**

_****REVISED****_

Enjoy! Please, review!^^

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead..." I heard a voice whispering in my ear.

"Mmm... Good Morning." I turned toward the voice by my side.

"Morning... Love." He said smiling to me. I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You... I can't believe I'm sharing a bed with you again..."

"And you'll always be... Want to know how you'll wake up every day from now on?" He said with a glint in his eyes.

"No clue..." I said as he placed himself on top of me.

"Like this..." He kissed me senseless, his hands caressing my body making me shiver.

"Mamo-chan..." I whispered with passion.

Suddenly I heard a door openning.

"Mommy! Good Mor... Daddy?!" I heard my daughter.

"Oh shit!" I took Mamoru off me, taking a sitting position bringing the sheet up to my chest to cover my nakedness. Our daughter looked at us with her eyes widened.

"ChibiUsa! Why did you get in without knocking?"

"Because I always do that Mom? What you're doing?" She asked in a mandatory voice with hands on her hip.

"Well... you see... Me and Daddy... uh..." I looked to Mamoru for help.

"You don't need to explain Mommy, I know what you and Daddy were doing." She said smiling.

"What?! How do you? When?!" I heard Mamoru smiling.

"Seriously Mom! I'm 10 years old... I have school you know!"

"Kami-sama! What they're teaching you?!" I tried to get up but Mamoru grabbed my arm.

"Usako... Calm down, it's normal she's not a baby anymore..."

"Yeah Dad, I'm not... So do you have anything to tell me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes Sweetie... We're together now..." Mamo-chan told her.

"Really?! I'm so happy! Uh... sorry! I'm leaving! Remember, I want to be a big sister!"

"ChibiUsa!" I screamed. Mamoru laughed.

"What's so funny Mamo-chan? You heard what she just said?" I asked. Then, voices were heard in the other side of the door.

_"ChibiUsa what happened? I heard you screaming!" _Rei asked.

_"Oh aunt Rei I'm so happy! Mom and Dad are together!"_

_"What?! But how do you know? Your mother is in her room?"_

_"Yes! But don't go in there!"_

_"Why not?! Chiba Usagi, what's going on?" _Demanded Rei.

_"It's just Mom and Dad..."_

_"Oh Kami-sama... Usagi-chan! Get your lazy butt out of bed! We need to talk!"_

"Oh great! I'm not ready or in the mood to face the angry Rei!"

"Usako, let's get ready... We'll face her together, okay?" He said, kissing my hand.

"I guess so..."

When we walked together in the living room, Rei was waiting for us.

"So, It's true..."

"Yes Rei-chan and please... I don't need a lecture now, okay?"

"I won't Usagi-chan... I'm happy for you two."

"Uh?! Really?"

"Of course I am Usagi... I'm sorry for our previous discussions but I was trying to look out for you, can't see you sad again. When I saw ChibiUsa moments ago, so joyful, made me think that this is inevitable. You deserve to be together and happy. I know Mamoru-san loves you more than everything... And I'm warning you Chiba, if you do anything..."

"Hey... Calm down Rei! I'm not going anywhere, this is where I belong... with my family."

"Good... And now... The lecture! What's wrong with you two?! In front of your daughter?"

"I knew this was too good to be true! Rei, I didn't expect her entering the room without knocking!"

"She always do that! You have to be more careful..."

"Mommy, Daddy! Breakfast is ready, let's eat!"

"You're safe... For now..." Said Rei. We glared each other but soon we embrace each other laughing.

* * *

The day passed and it was night already. From the living room window I watched the city full of bright lights bursting into the night. I felt so full and happy. The happiness I thought I'd lost with no right of return.

"Care to share your thoughts with me, darling?" Mamoru broke my reverie approaching me from behind and wrapping his arms around me.

"Just thinking about us... I'm happy." I leaned my head on his chest.

"Me too..." He kissed my neck. I turned around to face him.

"So, how it went?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I found a great apartment and pretty close to this one."

"Really?! It's awesome honey!" I kissed him. "Sorry I couldn't go with you but I had a shift in the hospital." I said while drinking my green tea.

"It's okay, tomorrow we can see it together and maybe take ChibiUsa with us! She'll love it, it's quite big with 4 bedrooms..." That made me choke on my drink.

"4 Bedrooms? What for, Mamo-chan?" He smiled to me.

"What for? Well... one for us, another for ChibiUsa, a room for visitors and then..."

"Then?"

"A room for a baby, Usako."

"Mamo-chan..."

"I want to try for another little one..."

"We'll think about it!" I winked at him running to my room.

"Usako!"

* * *

A few weeks later I was living with my daughter and husband in the new apartment. Yes, my husband. It took some time but we managed to solve all bureaucratic problems. Finally, my family was complete... Or so I thought. Like everything in my life, full of surprises.

"ChibiUsa, sweetie! Have you finished your homework?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mommy! Is dinner ready?" She asked already by my side.

"Yes, Dad must be home in any minute." I said while finishing cooking.

"I'll put the table!" My daughter said grabbing the silverware dropping two on the ground. I went to pick them up but suddenly I felt so dizzy.

"Mommy... You're okay?"

"Yeah... I think so..." I tried to grab the counter for support but everything went black, falling to the ground.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Daddy, Daddy, Please help me!"

"What happened... Usako! Honey... wake up! ChibiUsa I need a cup of water!"

"Baby... wake up..."

"Mmmm... What..." I slowly opened my eyes seeing my husband and daughter looking at me worried.

"Sshh... You fainted. How you're feeling?" He asked me.

"Mommy, you're okay?"

"Yeah... Just a little dizzy..." I said taking my hand to my head.

"Come here..." Mamo-chan took me in his arms and sat me on the living room sofa. He sat on the floor between my legs and gave me a glass of water.

"Drink, It will make you feel better."

"Thank you, baby." I smiled at him.

"You scared me... When I got home I heard ChibiUsa screaming." He said kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan... I lowered myself to pick up the silverware and got suddenly so dizzy..."

"How about we have dinner, you should eat something..." He said when ChibiUsa brought the food to the table. That smell made me feel sick.

"Oh, no please..." I felt nauseous, running in full speed to the bathroom.

"Mommy? Daddy, what's wrong with her?"

"It's okay sweetie, I'll be right back."

"Usako! I'm going in..." He said opening the door. Seeing me on the floor, he quickly sat down beside me.

"Mamo-chan... What's happening, I'm so sick!" He embraced me smiling.

"Oh my sweet Usako... You're a doctor, ne?"

"Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"You're not suspecting anything?" He raised me an eyebrow.

"Do you think..."

"Yes I do... I bet it's a baby here." He said caressing my stomach.

"Oh... But Mamo-chan we better do the test first, just to be sure."

"Sure! Now, let's get up because I'm going to eat and then I'll go out to buy a test!"

"Honey, we can do this tomorrow..." I said and he kissed me.

"No... We'll do it today Usako. Come on..."

* * *

**AFTER DINNER**

"Mom, where daddy went in such a hurry?"

"Uh... He went to buy some pills for me sweetie..."

"Oh... Okay. I'm going to my room, you need anything Mommy?"

"I'm fine sweetie, don't worry you can go."

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

"Baby, I'm back! Here it is..." He gave me the box. "Usako, if you're not comfortable for doing this we can do it tomorrow, I'm the one rushing because I can't wait to know."

"It's okay Mamo-chan, I'll do it. I'm curious after all... I'll be right back."

In a few moments I was back in the living room with the stick in my hand.

"So?" He asked.

"You need to wait a few minutes, doctor!" He laughed.

Four minutes passed and I looked at the stick putting a sad face.

"Usako, you're not?" He asked while grabbing it from my hand. "You are!" I laughed at him as he scooped me in his arms swirling me around.

"Stop! I'm going to get dizzy!" When I was on the ground again, he kissed me gently.

"I'm sorry baby... I'm so happy! I love you..." He knelt in front of me and kissed my stomach. "And you too, baby."

"Mommy, Daddy?" She asked puzzled at us.

"Come here sweetie..." Mamo-chan said. When ChibiUsa stood beside us, my husband took her little hand and put on my stomach. "Do you know what's in there?" She shook her head. "It's a baby, you're going to be a big sister!" She dropped her hand immediately.

"Ooohhh I'm so happy!

* * *

Three months passed and everything was great. I told the news to my friends and they were super happy for us. You will not believe but Mina has a new boyfriend... Guess who? Motoki! I was so thrilled! They deserve the best! And for my news... Guess what I'm having? A baby boy!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_Epilogue next!_


	12. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

**Lost Love by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Epilogue**

I'm back, sorry for the delay! You can see the details on my profile ^^ This story was all revised and has little changes. Please, read it from the beginning! This is the end of the story! Thank you all, for the support and patience! Remember, english is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

The story of my life lead me to the point where I am now. Several months have passed and I'm looking to my sleeping baby boy, resting on my arms. Chiba Aiko is our boy and he's now 6 months. We can see already a copy of his father. A mini Mamo-chan, so cute!

I walk back and forth in the living room swinging my arms a little trying to put my baby asleep as my husband took ChibiUsa to bed. Suddenly two strong arms embrace me from behind.

"He's sleeping?" I heard a strong voice whispering in my ear.

"Yeah... and ChibiUsa?" I reply.

"Sleeping too..." He kissed my neck.

"Mamo-chan..." I close my eyes and moan at his movement.

"Let's put this baby boy in the crib and we..." He said while turning me around.

"Yes?" I look deeply in his eyes.

"Should be in bed too, cuddling, kissing..." He kiss my nose and our baby forehead.

"And?" I smiled at him.

"You'll see..." He says kissing me and pushing me towards the bedroom.

Well, this may be just another day in my life but this is the life I want to live.

With Love,

Chiba Tsukino Usagi

****THE END****


End file.
